


First Meeting

by geraineon



Series: Guardian Yang au [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraineon/pseuds/geraineon
Summary: Yang Wenli's first meeting with the feral child, Reinhard. Set in my Guardian Yang AU.





	First Meeting

The first time Yang Wen-li laid his eyes on Reinhard von Müsel, he was eighteen, a young adult barely two years since losing his father in a freak accident in space and inheriting a too-large house and a title that is mostly for decorative purposes. Reinhard was ten, a child who had just lost his father to alcoholism. If it wasn’t for the imperial order from Kaiser Friedrich himself, Yang wasn’t sure if he would have accepted the orders. There were certainly other people who would be a lot more equipped to be a guardian to a potentially troubled child, and a lot more well-connected than him to the Kaiser, who lives in a more opulent place as befitting of Reinhard’s position as the brother to the most favored concubine. But it was an imperial order, and so as per orders, he had waited for the arrival for his new ward on that fine Thursday, dressed properly. He even had his modest-sized mansion cleaned up as much as he was able to with the help of his only servant. His father had said that servants are an unnecessary expense when they spend most of their time in space anyway and he had never hired any extra servants since his father’s death. 

He wasn’t sure what to expect. A grieving child perhaps. But when Reinhard arrived in his waiting room, escorted by two severe-looking military policemen carrying sidearms, his eyes burning brightly with the desire to destroy, his wrists cuffed behind him and his mouth gagged, Yang was flummoxed. 

“Why is he cuffed?” Yang asked immediately, skipping past his carefully rehearsed greetings. 

That was no treatment to a ten-year-old who has lost everything. Was he supposed to keep Reinhard under a lock and a key? He did not think he had enough loyalty to the empire to do such a thing. 

“He had tried to kill Baron Chaucer at his engagement party,” the military police to the right of Reinhard explained. “If it was not for the fact that he is Duchess Grünewald’s younger brother, he would have been exiled to the outer colonies.” Reinhard’s glare had intensified at the mention of his sister.

“He is ten!” Yang protested. “Why is he gagged? Release him.” 

The police who spoke hesitated. “It might not be a good idea, Lord Yang. He is very strong for a ten-year-old. He bites.”

“Am I expected to keep him restrained then?” Yang asked in mild distress.

“It will be advisable until you have hired your own security detail,” the police on the left spoke up.

Yang looked at them, then looked at Reinhard who only reached up to his waist. His wrists were chaffed red. They did not use the softer cuffs he knows exists on him. His lips were dry, stretched around the metal bit. His beautiful blond hair was streaked with what looked like blood, which made Yang worry a little that there were more injuries he could not see. His eyes though were staring straight at Yang challengingly. 

“I’ll decide what to do. Give me the keys,” Yang said. 

He has never really been assertive with his words before. His father had shed the ceremonial title given to him as easily as he had shed Odin as their home, preferring a life of a nomad trader with a semi-permanent port. But since his father’s death, he had been more and more aware of the power difference just having a title gives him and more careful with the way he uses his words. This time, he did not even pause to think that he was ordering, rather than suggesting.

The two policemen looked at each other, their eyes indicating that they think it is an utterly stupid idea before one of them reached into his pockets for a set of dongles, and removing one from the set. Yang took it from his hands and stared at it. 

“To release, press the key on the lighted square. Lord Yang, please be careful. We can send a temporary security detail to you before you hire your own if you wish,” the military police said. 

“No, you may go now,” Yang said. “I’ll take responsibility for anything that happens.”

After exchanging another look, the two of them saluted and left. Reinhard was still standing in the same place, looking up at Yang. The flames in his eyes had cooled a little, replaced by mild curiosity. 

“Alright, let’s get you released then. I’ve been told I am useless in a fight, so if you wish to kill me, it will be quite easy. I don’t really know what will happen to you after that though, so please don’t do it,” Yang said before approaching the boy. 

Reinhard did not move as Yang did as the guard told, bending down to reach the cuffs and then pressing the key against it. The cuffs immediately fell to the floor. Yang could see that he was bleeding slightly from where he had struggled and wondered if his medicine kit was well-stocked. Then he went for the metal gag. 

“You are not what I was expecting,” Reinhard said. The first words that came out from his lips were hoarse but too steady for a child who had likely experienced police brutality. Yang wasn’t sure if being unexpected was a good thing.

“Well, let’s get your wrists looked at. Let me know if you are hurt anywhere else. I’ll also get you some water.” Yang straightened up and then headed to the kitchen where he last remembered where the medical kit was kept. It was either that or his room, and he could get some water for Reinhard first. Reinhard was probably hungry too. He wasn’t sure if he had been fed with that gag in place. 

He felt the intense stare on his back but nothing close to a murderous intent yet, so he took that as a minor victory.

Yang should have known that would set the pattern for his life with Reinhard. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone notices, yes, I know Yang and Reinhard has a nine-year age difference. I forgot the reason I reduced the age gap to eight. I'm sure I realize it later when I dig through my other scraps of writings.


End file.
